Scarlett
Scarlett ist eine Sumpfloch-Schülerin und fühlt sich an dieser Schule Zuhause. Sie ist eine böse Cruda, was Richtung Ende der Saga sowohl Lehrer, als auch Schüler wissen, da sie auf Lieblosen Jagd geht. Aber Scarlett wird akzeptiert und gemocht, (und von der Bande gefürchtet) wie und wer sie ist. Aussehen Scarlett wurde schon oft hübsch oder schön genannt, z. B. von Geicko, Gerald, Hanns oder Haul. Scarlett sieht Hylda, der anderen bösen Cruda, sehr ähnlich.Ihre Haare sind beide pechschwarz, Scarletts Haare sind im Gegensatz zu Hyldas Haaren aber kräftig und störrisch, weswegen sie sie auch selten frisiert.Scarletts Haut wird als bräunlich bzw. bronzefarben beschrieben. Scarlett hat auffällige grüne Augen, die manchmal als giftgrün beschrieben werden, obwohl nur der Ausdruck sie giftig wirken lässt, denn Scarlett lächelt nicht für andere. Da Scarlett Über Scarletts Kleidung wird nicht viel erwähnt: T-Shirt, grüne Hose, schwarzes Kleid. Scarletts Babyjahre Geboren wurde Scarlett vermutlich als ein normales Menschenkind, doch irgendwie hat Torck, das fünfte Erdenkind des Anbginns, sie in die Finger bekommen und mit ihr experimentiert. Böse Crudas wurden von ihm nur erschaffen, um die Lieblosen - von den Satyrn auch "Boten" genannt - zu bekämpfen. Torck fütterte die Menschenbabys mit Erzeugnissen der Lieblosen(schneckenhausähnlichen Dinge), die normalerweise männliche Lieblose fressen, um sich fortzupflanzen. Diese statteten die Babys mit einer Art gefährlicher Aura und mit einer Menge bösartiger Energie aus. In Anwesenheit von Crudas, spüren Bewohner Amyuletts eine Gefahr, ohne sie zu begreifen. Schon als Baby werden Crudas nur herumgereicht, teilweise Jahrhunderte, bis sie bei jemandem landen, der gegen diese böse Ausstrahlung immun ist und sich aufopfernd um sie kümmert (in Scarletts Fall: Eleiza Plumm). Scarlett (die letzte Cruda) ist, nach Torcks Meinung ein Meisterwerk, die tödlichste aller Crudas. Scarletts Kindheit Aufgewachsen ist Scarlett in einem Waisenhaus in Finsterpfahl - dem ärmsten und nördlichsten Landstrich von ganz Amuylett. Als Baby wurde Scarlett dort in einem Sack Kartoffeln gefunden, die ein vom Pech verfolgter Kutscher abgeliefert hat. Die Fischfrau Eleiza Plumm - von Scarlett und Hanns "Plummi" genannt - zog Scarlett auf. Sie war eines der drei Wesen, die sich von Sarletts grundsätzlicher Feindseligkeit nicht abschrecken ließ. Die anderen waren zum einen der alte Hund, der das Waisenhaus bewachte, und zum anderen Hanns, ein Junge der stotterte. Und mit acht/neun Jahren verlor sie sie alle an einem Tag. Hanns wurde adoptiert und als Scarlett versuchte das zu verhindern, wurde die Heimleiterin wütend und verlangt, dass Scarlett weggesperrt wurde. Scarlett war so zornig, dass ihre Magie mit ihr durchging und sie die neuen Eltern von Hanns angriff. Doch es brachte nichts, es sollte Jahre dauern, bis Scarletts und Hanns Wege sich wieder kreuzten. Die Heimleiterin nahm Kontakt zu der Regierung auf, da sie Eleiza Plumm verdächtigte, eine böse Cruda zu sein. Während die Kinder Abenbrot aßen, wurde Eleiza abgeholt. Es gelang ihr, vorher noch mit Scarlett zu reden und an dieses Gespräch dachte Scarlett nach dem Essen. Eleiza hatte Scarlett einen Zettel mit der Anweisung hinterlassen, so weit wie möglich vom Weisenhaus wegzurennen und einen braven Einruck zu machen, da die Leute sie für gefährlich halten könnten. Außerdem Geld, damit Scarlett nicht ohne alles dastand. Noch in derselben Nacht floh Scarlett. Erst klaute sie noch so viel Essen, wie sie tragen konnte - davon verfütterte sie die Hälfte an den Hund. Dann sagte sie ihm für immer Lebewohl und ging Richtung Süden. Die vier Jahre zwischen Waisenhaus und Sumpfloch Über diese Zeit ist nur wenig bekannt. Da Scarlett aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, wie unerträglich Geldmorgule sind, musste sie wohl schon selbst für einen arbeiten. Außerdem wird angedeutet, dass Scarlett in den vier Jahren einige Straftaten beging. Insgesamt schien sie es in dieser Zeit sehr schwer gehabt zu haben. Jahre in Sumpfloch Feenlicht und Krötenzauber Im ersten Teil ist Scarlett noch sehr verzweifelt und hadert oft mit ihrem Schicksal. Es ist eine komplett neue Erfahrung für sie, mehrere Freunde zu haben die sich noch dazu kein bisschen vor ihr fürchten. Doch während sich Scarlett mit Thuna, Maria und Lisandra sehr gut verstand, hat sie ihrer fünften Zimmergenossin Berry misstraut. Die beiden Mädchen ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, um sich zu wiedersprechen und zu streiten. Nachdem Berry erzählt hatte, wie ihre Eltern angeblich verarmt waren, ging Scarlett zornig. Sie glaubte Berry kein Wort und hätte sonst den Kerzenleuchter auf sie hinabrasseln lassen oder eine Ratte über den Boden flitzen lassen, die Berry in den Knöchel beißt. Dennoch war Scarlett sehr verzweifelt und weinte, da sie eine böse Cruda ist. Damit ihre Feundinnen nicht Scarletts Verzweiflung sehen, nimmt sie einen Umweg durch den Garten. Dort trfft sie auf Thuna. Gemeinsam wollen sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, doch Scarlett wird von der Giftnasenfledermaus Viperia abgelenkt. Die Fledermaus wolte Thuna warnen, doch da sie Tiersprache nicht beherrscht, übersetzte Scarlett. Thuna bat sie, nichts davon weiterzählen, was Scarlett auch nicht tat. Sie hatte in den nächsten Tagen genug um die Ohren. Berry fand es nämlich gar nicht lustig, dass Scarlett einen anscheinend vergifteten Apfel aß, der eigentlich für Maria bestimmt war. Berry weigerte sich - trotz Freundschaft - diesen Apfel zu essen, weshalb es Scarlett tat. Berrys Reaktion verärgerte sie und sie fühlte sich erst besser, als sich in ihren Händen abgerissene Rosenblüten die Form einer Schlange annahm. Diese Blütenblattschlange entließ sie in die Freiheit. Da die nächste Stunde schon angefanen hatte, beeite sich Scarlett in den Raum zu kommen. Doch Sumpflochs Klassenzimmer sind nur über Boote zu erreichen und von denen war keins mehr da. Nach einer Weile kam der Sohn des Geschichtslehrer - Harold Winter - Gerald vorbei, der ziemlich gelangweilt herumruderte. Scarlett hielt beide für Spione, die für die Regierung Amuyletts nach gefährlichen Wesen Ausschau halten sollten. Dennoch ließ sie sich von Gerald zu ihrem Klassenzimmer rudern. Am Ziel angekommen, hörten sie aus den oberen Stockwerken Geschrei und es stellte sich heraus, dass Scarletts Rosenblatt-Schlange mehrere Schüler angegriffen hatte. Um noch mehr Unheil zu verhindern, kämpfte Scarlett zum ersten Mal gegen ihre eigenen Kräfte. Sie versuchte der Schlange zu schaden. Es gelang ihr, doch bei dem Kampf verlor auch sie selbst Kraft, da sie gegen sich selbst kämpfte. Scarlett verlor das Bewusstsein und kam in der Krankenstation bei all den gebissenen Schülern wieder zu sich. Als es dämmerte, bekam sie Besuch vom Halbvampir Viego Vandalez. Er brachte sie in sein Studierzimmer und ezählte ihr, er wisse, dass sie eine Cruda ist. Doch er würde sie nicht an die Regierung ausliefern, sondern ihr helfen. Sie solle sich in seinem Unterricht keine Mühe geben, damit er ihr Nachsitzen erteilen konnte. In diesen Stunden würde er ihr zeigen, wie sie ihre Kräfte kontrollieren würde. Die Rosenblatt-Schlange war eindeutig das Werk einer Cruda und da niemand von Scarletts Geheimnis wusste, würden alle denken, dass eine andere Cruda ihre Späher nach Sumpfloch geschickt hatte. Scarlett fand das sehr aufregend und nahm an, dass die nächsten Wochen sehr aufregend sein würden, doch sie täuschte sich. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie langsam lernte ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren, passierte nichts. Erst als der Winter anbrach, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Thuna wurde entführt und als Scarlett sich einmal in Sumpfloch verirrte, konnte sie Berry belauschen, die jemanden über ein Spiegelfon verriet. Sie trug ihr Wissen mit dem von Lisandra zusammen, welche im bösen Wald einiges über Erdenkinder zusammen. Noch am selben Abend bemerkten Scarlett, Lisandra und Berry, dass Marias Stoffhase Rackiné lebendig war und dass seine Besitzerin dementsprechend über ein besonderes Talent verfügte. Damit Berry nicht noch an diesem Abend Maria verriet, schickte Scarlett ihr mit bösen Wünschen Fieber. Estephaga Glazard - die Schulkrankenschwester - gab Berry noch einen Schlaftrank. Sie schob das Fieber auf die Jahreszeit. Bevor Berry schlief, schaffte Maria es noch ihr die Information zu entlocken, wo sie das Spiegelfon war, welches Scarlett an einem anderen Ort versteckte. Obwohl sie Maria noch warnte, wurde sie kurz darauf von Berry verraten und entführt. Wütend stellte Scarlett die Verräterin zur Rede, doch Berry erpresste sie. Sollte Scarlett sie verraten, würde Berry aller Welt verkündigen, dass sie eine Cruda ist. So schwiegen beide Mädchen. Scarlett entlockte Berry noch das Bannwort für das Spiegelfon, da sie mit der Cruda sprechen wollte. Die Cruda war über Scarletts wenig höfliche Art nicht erfreut und schickte ihre Höllenhunde aus um die von ihr bewusstlos gezauberte Scarlett zu entführen. In dem Thronensaal der Cruda kam Scarlett dann wieder zu sich. Die Cruda wusste nicht, woher Scarlett ihre Kräfte nahm, hatte aber auch keine Lust sich mit ihr zu befassen. Stattdessen verwandelte sie Scarlett in ein Kaninchen, als Leckerbissen für ihr Schoßmonster. Doch bevor das Kaninchen gefressen werden konnte, bekam die Cruda Bescheid, dass der "blaue Wind" entfesselt worden war. Da das Schoßmonster durchaus loyal zu seiner Herrin war, nahm es seine Zwischenmahlzeit mit um die Cruda in diesem Kampf zu unterstützten. Während das Monster seine Herrin untentschossen anstarrte, schaffte es Scarlett nach einer Weile des Widerstandes das Monster in einen gehörnten Frosch zu verwandeln. Da sie nun nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Gefahr lief gefressen zu werden, suchte sie nach einer Möglichkeit zu fliehen, da der blaue Wind die ganze Festung zerlegte. Sarlett verstand, dass dieser Wind der Übergang zu anderen Welten war, denn sie sah unterschiedliche Bilder auftauchen. In ihrer Not sprang sie in diese Kraft. Im Wind überfiel Scarlett eine Ruhe und das Wissen, dass Thuna und Maria irgendwo neben ihr waren. Sie sah sich als schwarzes Kaninchen mit grünen Augen und spürte, wie sie zurückverwandelt wurde. Doch sie sah auch die andere böse Cruda, die den Wind betrat, durchquerte und verließ. Sie ging in eine andere Welt. Nach einiger Zeit löste sich der Wind auf und ließ die Mädchen unbeschadet zurück. Von der Burg war nur noch ein großer Trümmerhaufen übrig geblieben und die Diener der Cruda, die flohen als alles zusammenstürzte, kamen zurück. Um nicht entdeckt zu werden, versteckten sich Scarlett, Thuna und Maria. Kurz darauf kamen Gerald, Lisandra und Geicko auf dem Schneeweißen Lindwurm von Geralds Vater angeflogen um sie zu retten. Auf der Flucht wurde Lisandra von einem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen und fiel in die Berge. Als Scarlett und ihre Freunde auf einem der Fledermaus-Segler abgesetzt wurden, auf denen das Heer zur Rettung von Thuna und Maria bereitstand, wurde ohne Erfolg nach Lisandra gesucht. Erst als die Mädchen und Gerald wieder in Sumpfloch waren, kam Lisandra in der Nacht angeflogen und es stellte sich heraus, dass sie eines der Erdenkinder ist. Als die Winterferien begannen, blieb Scarlett allein in Sumpfoch. Sie wollte keine ihrer Freundinnen begleiten, da sie sich in Sumpfloch am wohlsten fühlte. Dunkelherzen und Sternenstaub Die sehr kalten und verschneiten Winterferien verbrachte Scarlett fast allein in Sumpfloch, da die meisten Schüler nach Hause fuhren. Viego Vandalez erzählte sie viel über ihre Vergangenheit und notgedrungen traf sich Scarlett auch häufig mit Gerald, der sie zu Bootsfahrten und Brettspielen überredete. Doch sie las auch viel, um eines Tages besser in der Welt zurechtzukommen. Am letzten Ferientag, als Scarlett in der Bibliothek war, küsste Gerald sie. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hasste Scarlett ihn am meisten, weil sie ihn mochte. An jenem Tag kehrte Lisandra einen Tag zu früh nach Sumpfluch zurück. Sie konnte sich, seit sie von einem Pfeil getroffen wurde, in einen Vogel verwandeln. Aber nicht wieder in einen Menschen. Scarlett hilft ihr mit der Crudamagie wieder eine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen, aber diese Verwandlung ist nicht angenehm für Lisandra. Scarlett erzählt Lisandra von dem Kuss und ist enttäuscht, dass Lisandra Gerald genauso misstrauisch gegenübersteht, wie sie selbst. Allerdings weicht Scarlett dem Gespräch aus, als sie gefragt wird, ob sie Gerald mag. Als am nächsten Tag wieder ein Großteil der Schüler da ist, darunter auch Thuna, Maria und Geicko, wird beim Essen ein neuer Schüler vorgestellt. Sein Name ist Hanns, wie er stotternd sagt. Direkt nach dem Abendessen sucht Scarlett ein Gespräch mit ihm, und auch wenn er sich freut sie zu sehen, hat er keine Zeit zum reden. Auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer wird Scarlett von Gerald abgefangen, der sie zu einer Bootsfahrt am nächsten Tag einlädt. Am Abend erfahren auch die anderen Mädchen, dass Scarlett und Gerald in den Ferien viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Am nächsten Morgen erfuhr Scarlett von Gerald, dass Hanns draußen in der Kälte stand. Aus Neugier ging sie auch hinaus und sah, dass Hanns sich mit einem dünnen, weißen Hund unterhielt. Doch als sie sich näherte, rannte der Hund weg. Zurück im Warmen erzählte Hanns, wie es ihm nach seiner Adoption ergangen war und warum er auf diese Schule ging. Dabei hörte er fast mit dem Stottern auf. Als Scarlett zum Unterricht ging, hörte sie das erste Mal von dem heiligen Riesenzahn. Dieser Zahn, der unverletzbar machte, war in den Ferien geklaut worden. Beim Mittagessen fragte Hanns Scarlett, ob sie ihm die Festung zeigte, was sie sehr verlegen machte. Aber natürlich sagte sie ihm trotzdem zu. Doch erst traf sie sich mit Gerald. Bei der Bootsfahrt der Beiden, brachte Gerald seine Besorgnis zum Ausdruck, dass der Riesenzahn in die Hände der Cruda gelangte. Bei diesem Treffen küsste Gerald sie zum zweiten Mal und Scarlett erwiderte sogar kurz den Kuss. Eine Stunde vor dem Abendbrot traf sich Scarlett dann mit Hanns, stellte jedoch rasch fest, dass sich ihr bester Freund sehr verändert hatte. Und zwar auf eine Art und Weise, mit der sie überhaupt nicht anfangen konnte. Er war sehr interessiert an der Geschichte Sumpflochs, die sie unendlich langweilte. Kurz vor dem Abendbrot trennten sich ihre Wege, doch Scarlett kam nicht weit. Geicko, der beste Freund von Lisandra, hielt sie auf. Lisandra hatte sich in einer Notsituation in einen Vogel verwandelt und steckte nun in dieser Gestalt fest. Scarlett ging so schwungvoll bei der Rückverwandlung vor, dass Lisandras Bein hinterher sehr schmerzte. Beim Abendessen erzählte Thuna, die sich in der Bibliothek über den Riesenzahn informiert hatte, die Legende von der Entstehung der Welt Amuylett. Kaum war sie fertig damit, öffnete sich die Tür des Hungersaals und Wanda Flabbi, die oberste Haushälterin Sumpflochs, führet ein blondes, verheultes, den anderen durchaus bekanntes Mädchen herein. Berry. Scarlett verlor die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte und ein Saugmolch sprang auf Berrys rosa Strickjacke, die ihn ohne ein Wort auf den Boden setzte. Die Freundinnen redeten in den folgenden Wochen kaum ein Wort mit Berry, zu sehr hatte Berry sie durch ihren Verrat verletzt. Die Nachhilfestunden bei Viego Vandalez besuchte Scarlett weiterhin und bekam ihre Kräfte immer besser in den Griff und lenkte die Energie auf möglichst harmlose Zeile um. Doch Viego nahm Scarlett in die Mangel, da sie den Abbau ihre dunklen Kräfte schleifen ließ und sich stattdessen mit lauter Jungs in der Festung herumtreibt. Nixengold und Finsterblau Im zweiten Schuljahr rückt der Fokus weniger auf Scarlett als auf das Schicksal ihrer Freundinnen, die Erdenkinder sind. Doch sie trifft einen alten Bekannten wieder: Hanns. Hanns erklärt ihr seine Botschaft, die er ihr am Ende letzten Schuljahres hinterlassen hatte und erklärt ihr, es sei alles wirklich nicht so wie es zu sein scheint. Bei ihrem Gespräch kommen sie auf Eleiza Plumm, ihre frühere Erzieherin, und Hanns offenbart, was mit ihr vor vier Jahren geschehen sei. Eleizas Unschuld konnte bewiesen werden und sie lebte außerhalb des Waisenheims, wo sie später an Grippe verstarb. Doch Hanns hatte sie zu einem Gespenst gemacht und mit nach Fortinbrack genommen. Scarlett ist entsetzt darüber und fragt, ob ihre ehemalige Pflegemutter denn überhaupt glücklich sei als Geist, doch Hanns antwortet nur ausweichend. Anschließend warnt er Scarlett vor Grohann, einem Tiermenschen, der als Regierungsbeamter in diesem Schuljahr über Sumpfloch wachen soll. Dieser soll nämlich unmittelbar nach Scarletts Flucht aus dem Waisenheim im Waisenheim nach ihr gesucht haben und jahrelang ihre Fährte verfolgt haben, mit dem Verdacht, dass Scarlett eine Cruda ist. Diese Nachricht versetzt Scarlett in Unruhe, denn niemand soll ihrer wahren Identität auf die Schliche kommen. ... Als Berry nach Sumpfloch zurückkehrt, versöhnen sie und Scarlett sich. Die fünf Freundinnen sind wieder vereint. ... Als die Freundinnen Scarlett nach ihren erstaunlichen Kräften fragen, woher sie denn kommen, offenbart Berry, dass Scarlett eine Cruda ist. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung, waren Thuna, Maria, Lisandra und Geicko ganz und gar nicht entsetzt, sie können sich nicht Scarlett ohne ihr Cruda-Sein vorstellen. In solchen Momenten beweist sich die Freundschaft der fünf Mädchen. Mondpapier und Silberschwert Scarlett verbringt ihre Winterferien mal wieder in Sumpfloch. Hanns kehrt zurück. Scarlett ist sich nicht sicher ggü. ihren Gefühlen ggü. Hanns. Viego verrät Scarlett das Cruda Geheimnis. Sie und Haul reden darüber. Scarlett und Hanns versöhnen sich. Scarlett und Hanns kämpfen gemeinsam gegen die Wandler und wären beinahe gestorben. Feuersang und Schattentraum Scarlett Flüsterland und Zauberzeit Gerald verlässt Scarlett.Scarlett kämpft gegen Lieblose. Hanns rettet und küsst sie Am Rande der Abendwelt Scarlett und Hanns kommen zusammen. Der Ruf der Morgenwelt Scarlett taucht in Sumpfloch unter Der tiefste Grund Scarlett macht sich Sorgen um Hanns. Blätter der Unsterblichkeit Scarlett muss Ajach mit ihrer Magie versorgen. Die wahren Zauberer Scarlett will bei Hanns bleiben. Jenseits der Niemandsländer Scarlett zieht zu Gerald. Quellen Die Supfloch-Saga: Feenlicht und Krötenzauber (Band 1) Die Sumpfloch-Saga: Dunkelherzen und Sternenstaub (Band 2) Die Sumpfloch-Saga: Mondpapier und Silberschwert (Band 4) Die Sumpfloch-Saga: Flüsterland und Zauberzeit (Band 6) Die Sumpfloch-Saga: Der Ruf der Morgenwelt (Band 7.2) Dieser Artikel ist noch nicht fertig, deshalb würde ich mich freuen wenn ihr ihn ergänzt oder mögliche Fehler verbessert :) Danielj Kategorie:Hauptpersonen Kategorie:Sumpflochschüler/-lehrer Kategorie:Wesen